


Danny Phantom: Ember's Turn

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested this story. Consider it a natural progression of Danny’s behavior in my stories





	Danny Phantom: Ember's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested this story. Consider it a natural progression of Danny’s behavior in my stories 
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Danny Fenton (aka Danny Phantom) finally decided to admit it to himself. “I’m a pervert.” he said to his reflection in the mirror. 

From invisibly sneaking into the girls’ locker room to pranking his female classmates with wedgies and strippings, it was hard to believably deny that was true. Not to mention his recent abuse of Desiree’s wishes to embarrass both other girls and the genie. Speaking of…

“Oh, Desiree!” he called, the genie nervously appearing before him in his room.

Still possessing her new legs and wearing yet another pair of blue hipster panties, she looked a bit nervous. Hoping he’d just want to use a couple of her wishes to mess with some other girl, she asked, “How may I serve you?”

“I wish I knew where Ember McLain was right now.” he said, now planning to embarrass the ghostly rocker chick.

The genie sighed in relief. “Your heart’s Desiree is my command.” I wave of her hands and a brief swirl of green mist later, Danny knew just where the find the flaming-haired girl. Seeing him smile, she asked, “Will that be all?”

“One more thing.” he said, changing into his Danny Phantom form. Grabbing the front of her panties, he used his ghostly strength and lifted them up to her chest with just one might pull.

Eyes going cross, the ghost genie gave a shout of, “AAAHHHHEEEEEE!” Her hands grabbed at her pained crotch and she sank limply to her knees when he let go, slumping over with her butt sticking up in the air.

“See you when I get back from messing Ember.” he said before phasing down through the floor.

She whimpered at the thought.

-

“DAAAHHH!” In the ghost zone, Ember McLain was pissed.

Yet another breakup with Skulker, the self-proclaimed ‘Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter.’

“Who does he think he is?!” she shouted, angrily running her fingers over her guitar’s strings to send a bunch of the floating purple rocks around the large one she stood on flying away from the shockwave. “I mean has he looked at me lately?!” As if speaking to some unseen audience, she gestured at her body, and she was quite the sight.

With her pale skin, teal colored flaming hair held back in a ponytail (and two locks framing her face which worked perfectly with her eye makeup), and her lean yet curvy body, she was certainly a sexy looking ghost. Her wardrobe certainly didn’t hurt, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered crop-top, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, one black bracelet on her left arm, black skintight leather pants with a silver belt, and skull boots 

“That idiot should be begging to spend more time with me!” she exclaimed. “Not obsessing over turning that dipstick into a pelt to decorate the fireplace!”

“I completely support that sentiment.” Ember’s green eyes widened before narrowing at the familiar voice coming from behind her.

Turning, she scowled at the sight of Danny Phantom. “Well well, what do you know, the perfect punching bag to take out my anger on.”

Danny rolled his eyes at that. “Really? You know, I remember your hair lighting up or dimming down when you gain or lose power, and that fire’s looking pretty dim right now.” Were she not so angry, her ponytail probably would have shrunk down completely just from hearing that. The lack of cheering or attention the past couple of days had dimmed her powers more than she’d initially expected and his comment hit ger ego enough that it might actually weaken more.

“Grrrr…” Knowing that didn’t weaken her aggression any though. “What do you want?”

“Hmmm, well, I don’t really know how to fix your relationship problems,” he said while tapping his chin and pretending to think, “buuuut, I might know a way to take your mind off them.”

“Does it involve bashing your head in with this?” she asked aggressively through grit teeth while holding her guitar up by its neck.

“Nope.” he said, smirking as he turned invisible.

Preemptively, she swung the guitar around in a 360-degree spin, hoping to hit him.

She hadn’t.

And she was quite surprised when she felt a pair of hands charged with a painful ecto energy grab onto and squeeze her tight rear end. “YeeeeeOWWWW!” she howled leaping forward and landing on her stomach while her hands grasped at her now slightly burned buttocks. “Owowowowow!” she breathed heavily, patting away at the hot… host flesh (?), whatever her booty could be described as being made of.

Standing behind her, Danny gave a whistle. “Now isn’t that a sight for sore eyes.” His attack had destroyed the seat of her tight pants and reveal her tight pants and revealed her now not-so-pale buttocks and the black G-string she wore. “Great choice in underwear by the way.”

She began to push herself up, unaware of him reaching down to grab her underwear. “Why yoooouuuuOOOWWWWW!” She did get off the ground though when h lifted her off of it by her panties. “NYYYAAHHH! GET YOUR, DRRGGHHH, HANDS OFF MY UNDERWEAR!”

“Yeahhhh… No.” he said before beginning to spin around, painfully slicing her G-string into her crack in the process.

“GYYYYAAAHHHOOOOWWWW!”

“If you’re gonna wear floss, then you might as well use it! Hahahaha!” His laugh absolutely infuriated her, rage only being eclipsed be the feeling of her butt practically splitting in two.

And just like he said he could make happen, she wasn’t at all thinking about her recent breakup.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml773425017']=[] 


End file.
